


Fancy That

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [241]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: All Human, F/M, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: klaus blurts out his feelings
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [241]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Fancy That

Blinking, she found herself struggling for words. “W-what?”

“I fancy you,” Klaus repeated easily, though his ears did flush an alarming shade of red. “When I flirt with you, I’m not just having a laugh.”

Caroline always had an inkling that was the case, but she chalked it up to wishful thinking whenever those blue eyes of his seemed to sparkle in her direction. “You’ve never asked me out,” she said, not quite able to muster an offended air - not when the situation was so ripe to change completely. “Were you just hoping I would notice without you having to say anything?”

He chuckled, like they were having a normal lunch in the breakroom and she just told him about her deskmate from hell. But this wasn’t a normal lunch, how could it be when he claimed to like her as more than a friend at work? “To be fair, you are only recently single. Contrary to your teasing, I’m not the cad who hits on colleagues or women otherwise attached.”

Wetting her lips, she took a moment to process that. “So…you’ve liked me for a while.”

“Almost from the moment I met you.”

If they weren’t at work, she might have kissed him right there. Hell, she still might. “Smooth,” she breathed, her eyes darting to his mouth. “But are you actually going to ask me out anytime soon? Because I really want to say yes.”

And he smiled, showing off dimples she’d dreamed of even back when she had a boyfriend. “You do?”

Caroline finally met his eyes, grinning herself. “Yeah, I do. It won’t sound nearly as charming, but I fancy you, too.”

“Fancy that,” he teased, his hand stealing across the table for hers.


End file.
